Livin it up HAWAIIAN Style!
by Clarista
Summary: In this fic Sirius steals Harry from Hagrid , and takes him far away to Hawaii to live a fun life in the sun...for both of them! Harry grows up the way most kids only dream about and turns VERY KOOL...CHAPTER FOUR is finished!
1. Sweaty Bodies

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own HP blah…  
  
A/N: This fic is kind of an alternative universe where Sirius takes Harry with him the night James and Lily are killed and moves to HAWAII!!!! At first it's all sad and dark…but gets MUCH lighter later…and trust me living with Sirius turns out to be VERY cool for Harry!!!!!!!!!   
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Sirius Black ran a hand through his silky hair still fighting the tears that were fighting to flow, and never stop. James, Jamesie, Prongs…his best friend was gone…forever! He wanted to kill Peter, to rip him apart…but one look in Harry's eyes (so like Lily's, almost identical) told him not to! The way the small baby cried in Hagrid's arms…his parents gone…now an orphan…Sirius realized couldn't leave him!!! Killing Peter would only bring trouble for him…Dombledore probably already thought of him as a murderer…a betrayer…and so would the rest of the wizarding world, though Sirius did not disagree! But now was no time to mourn in self-pity, no…he couldn't believe what Hagrid had just said!!!  
  
"You can't be serious," Sirius said, clenching his teeth together to stop them from chattering, "Dombledore can't seriously sent Harry to the horrible Durseleys!!!!"  
  
"Well that's where he told me to take him!" Hagrid answered his own eyes full of tears.  
  
"B-but…I remember going to Lily's for Christmas with James…they were terrible!!! Hagrid they will despise Harry!" Sirius said his eyes getting blurry, his voice almost pleading, he couldn't let them do this…he couldn't let them sent his godson to years of hell.  
  
"Sorry Sirius…but Dombledore's orders…no can do!" Hagrid said beginning to leave, with Harry in his arms, and Sirius realized there was only one thing to do.  
  
"I'm sorry Hagrid!" Sirius whispered and with that he got on his motorbike, and suddenly gracefully zoomed in front of Hagrid, "Accio baby!" and before Hagrid had the chance to protest he zoomed up in the sky and disappeared in the clouds.  
  
It was taking Sirius his every ounce of self-control to not go after Peter, and torture him until the hole the loss of James had left in his heart was gone. But then looking at the small baby held tightly against his chest, made his heart swell up, and realize the only way to help the hole heal, was to take care of what Prangs loved most…his son…Harry. It was as though Harry's little heart beating against his own was calming him down, giving him strength and clearing up his head. Sirius knew what he had to do…  
  
"I'll make sure you have the most wonderful time possible Harry…trust me…the way James once did!" Sirius whispered to the baby, his handsome face screwed up in determination.   
  
***  
  
"This is the life," Sirius said holding a giggling baby Harry against his chest as he lay back on his VERY comfortable bed.   
  
Three months had passed…and now all he had to do was finished…he was now officially hidden amongst muggles. Shutting his eyes, Sirius thought back to the past few months; first thing he had done was convert all his wizard money to muggle ones…and as his uncle had left him a pretty huge fortune…well he could buy anything he pleased, like his brand new condo. After bagging all the money (shrinking charms were always great!) he and Harry flew to Hawaii…and started their new lives as muggles, and since their was no Ministry of Magic there, as no wizards would pick an ordinary muggle island to live on instead of their own amazing ones, the two were completely cut off from the magic world…meaning of course safety for them!  
  
"I'm sorry baby, but this is Friday night I'm gonna leave you in the baby day care! See I don't ever wanna leave you alone…even with those people…but I gotta go out sometimes! That's why I decided to make a scedual," Sirius sat Harry up talking to him as though he was older, though Harry was hardly older than 1, "I'll have 2 nights a week to go out and be a really bad boy…but that's it ok…I don't need to work to make money so we got the rest of the week together. I'm only gonna be gone when your sleeping on Fridays and Saturdays and when you wake up I'll be there baby…I promise!"  
  
"Sirie," Harry said giggling, and reaching towards his godfather's shiny black hair.  
  
"You know I love you right?" Sirius said now pulling him close and covering the now giggling even harder baby with gentle kisses, "If it weren't for you, I'd probably have spend the passed 3 months drinking away my sorrow…never beginning to heal…ah what the hell am I telling a baby this…" he scratched his head and shrugged now tickling little Harry, "aaah come on, I'll give you a little bath, before we go out for lunch."  
  
Sirius felt a little uneasy after living his godson's side for the first time in three months, but then sighed, and told himself it wouldn't hurt the baby to spend a couple of hours away from him 2x a week. Still he made sure he had his cell phone with him, for the tenth time before entering the dance floor.  
  
Vaguely Sirius remembered how he had once visited a tropical island before, a magic one with James and his parents. He ran a hand threw his dark hair and suddenly ripped open his button down Hawaiian shirt, knowing he probably looked pretty good, and grinned at the pretty blond dancing not too far from him. She looked him up and down, and grinned back before nudging her friend and suddenly Sirius was sandwiched between two hot teenage girls. Getting into the rhythm, Sirius half envied muggles for their cool music, though their clubs were much like the wizard ones.  
  
For a few hours Sirius was lost between hot sweaty bodies, music vibrating through him, and lips with mixed taste of alcohol and tobacco. He forgot just about anything as he kept his head empty of all thoughts and emotions, until he was beat and had to take a break, slowly he made his way towards the bar, and ordered a beer, gulping down the whole bottle and ordering another one. This time though it took him longer to drink as he descided to get a little time out and fresh air, so he walked out…off the grass and now on the sand.  
  
For a long time he walked along the sand, taking swings at his bottle, wondering if he had came out too fast that he wasn't ready for fun yet James' death still being too fresh…until his flip flops came in contact with something rather soft, and he look down to see a yellow sundress lying on there on the sand…and then suddenly for the first time he realized that far away in the water he could see someone swimming…and she seemed to have noticed him as she was making her way towards the shore.  
  
Sirius watched as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen slowly yet gracefully walked out of the water. Her long wet hair was pulled back from her makeup-less face, her perfect stocked curvy body was only covered in a semi-see-through white strapless bikini, and her long elegant legs and arms shone in the moonlight. Sirius held his breath as she came so close to him; he could almost feel the coolness of the water on his own skin.  
  
"You must love walking…the club is far from here. I've never seen another person here, other than myself," She said in this gentle yet sassy voice.  
  
"I had a lot on my mind," Sirius said looking down at his beer bottle and suddenly before he'd thought about it he threw the rest in the water.  
  
"Nice arm," she gave a low whistle and unlike he had expected, didn't say a word about littering the ocean.  
  
"Thanks," he said now looking at her more closely and for the first time realized a rather large bruise on her right cheek, "Are…are you ok?" Sirius said not sure if he should say something, but to his surprise she laughed, though a rather bitterly.  
  
"If you're talking bout my bruise, I'll live," she said grimly, "don't worry, I'm way past caring who knows I have an abusive father."  
  
"It still hurts though, not physically but…" Sirius trailed off looking away, remembering his own father and mother screaming at him.  
  
"you…wow…is that why you're here?" her eyes were now wide in shock.  
  
"Naw…I ran away to my best friend's place at 16…I haven't seen them for so long now 5 years almost," now it was Sirius turn to laugh bitterly.  
  
"Wow you're brave…I'm so scared of leaving…that's why I come here! It's so quiet and peaceful here…I can think, calm down, make the pain fade away…" Sirius watched as her eyes filled up with tears, and without realizing it he had pulled her towards himself, cressing her wet hair, "listen I have a really big place…a nice guest room."  
  
She didn't say anything just gave a small grateful sniff, and Sirius slowly, still holding her in his arms, made his way towards his convertible outside the club. Knowing that he wasn't gonna get lucky with some girl(s?) gave him a sense of relief as thinking he wasn't healed yet for dirty heartless fun he used to have before…and kissed the beautiful girl beside his gently on her wet cheek before pulling away and getting in the driver's side.  
  
A/N: OK this girl will play an important part…but uh this story is gonna jump a few years…but don't worry Sirius'll still be cool and so will Harry…it's kind of the kind of amazing life Harry could've had with Sirius away from all the pain and dangers of the wizarding world…HAWAIIAN STYLE!!!!!!! Oh and things are gonna get much much MUCH lighter and happier in the next chapters…you'll be surprised at the kind of guy Harry turns into, and Sirius decides he is bored without a job…so he gets one…an interesting one! 


	2. Lil' Skipper

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and if I did I would NEVER EVER kill my favorite character…and hurt Harry like that…uh-uh no way!!!!  
  
A/N: THANKS for all the reviews!!!!!! But in this chapter Harry is in grade 5 almost the end of it anyway!  
  
"Mr. Potter, for the last time, GET YOUR FEET OFF THE TABLE!!!" bellowed the most annoying gr. 5 teacher that probably ever existed.  
  
"Whatever," Harry mumbled slowly putting his feet down, but not without glaring at her.  
  
  
  
This is such a waist, Harry thought, looking Longley out the window of their air-conditioned classroom. He didn't even know why he had come to class on such a beautiful day, he usually skipped school, and it wasn't like anyone cared or anything. Sirius his godfather, his only parent, let Harry do pretty much anything he wanted…if anything Sirius was VERY mellow. Having inherited quite a lot of money, him had thought Harry to just have fun in life and go with the flow. If Harry didn't know better he would have thought Sirius was an irresponsible parent, as most of his teachers did, but they didn't know the truth…that Sirius and Harry were both wizards.   
  
Yawning loudly, as the teacher showed them another set of fractions, Harry's mind went back to his godfather, who Harry saw more than a brotherly figure. Who's father would let them stay up as long as they wanted, go surfing instead of school, and never clean up after himself??? Well the last part might not have been true about other wizards, Harry did not know, as far as he knew, Sirius and him were the only wizards in the whole island! Harry had thought about the magic world, especially after his little talks with Sirius at nights, but he always decided he liked his life just fine.  
  
"Can you tell me the answer to question 6 Potter?" asked his teacher coldly knowing very well that he hadn't been paying attention.  
  
"I dunno," Harry said in a bored voice, if he looked at the question he was sure he'd know the answer, he wasn't dumb or anything…but he just didn't care, he wanted more than anything to be out surfing right now!  
  
"Do you ever know ANYTHING Potter?" the teacher now said in a cruel voice.  
  
"Actually I do, I know the last thing I want to do right now is sit in this stuffy room with an old bat like you!" Harry shut back letting out another even louder yawn.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE POTTER!!!!!!" she yelled so loud, Harry wondered if his ears would go deaf.  
  
"Sure thing Ms. B!" he said rather cheerfully, great now he could FINALLY get out of school and head to the beach.  
  
  
  
Quickly Harry went to his locker and kicked his shoes off and strapped on his roller blades, and headed strait home. On his way he treated himself to a large chocolate ice cream, giving himself a pat on the back for getting out of school nearly 3 hours sooner than most other kids. It wasn't that he didn't like school, he had lots of friends there, after all you can't throw the coolest parties, have the BEST video games, and HUGE stacks of junk food without being popular, and this wasn't even counting how he was the best at almost every sport thanks to his killer coordination.  
  
"Padfoot, I'm HOME!!" Harry called entering through the back door, and rolling along the kitchen looking for his godfather.  
  
Few seconds later Sirius appeared, his wet hair hanging in his eyes, and a white towel wrapped around his waist, and as always a large grin stretched across his handsome face. Though they had already celebrated his 28th birthday, Sirius looked hardly a day over 20, and acted more like a 10 years old than Harry did. Sometimes Harry wondered if his godfather would ever grow up.  
  
"Skipping school again," Sirius asked casually, and when Harry nodded his grin only widened, "great wanna come surfing with me and the guys?"   
  
"Do you even have to ask," Harry raised his eyebrows at him, Sirius knew very well Harry loved nothing more than spending time with his friends…learning stuff with them…they even let him drink alcohol, when Sirius wasn't looking.  
  
"Just thought you might still wanna go back to class," Sirius said without blinking, "you know how you can never get enough of school, always complaining it's too short!"  
  
"Well you told me I have 7 years of Wizarding school to look forward to…why waste my last few happy days stuffed in a…a MUGGLE school learning none sense," Harry grinned, knowing very well he didn't have to convince Sirius of anything.  
  
"Alright Potter, I'll forgive you for skipping, if you can get ready in less then 10 minutes," Sirius said turning to go upstairs, "If you're in the red convertible before I am then we can forget all about it."  
  
"I'll be there in 5," Harry said laughing as he ran towards the stairs and up right behind Sirius.  
  
Ripping off his cloths Harry quickly pulled on a pair of faded clue jean cutoffs he would use to surf with and kicked around the mess in his room looking for a pair of flip flops.   
  
Though it had taken him a while to find his flip-flops, he still got there before Sirius did. After a while he was getting bored, when a grinning Sirius got out of the back door talking to his cell phone. Instantly Harry realized what was going on, and started making kissing noises close to the phone making Sirius blush, though he laughed it off. Harry smirked at him knowing very well it was probably his friend Kaisha, though he had known her forever, Harry always felt there was something mysterious about her, and had a feeling that Sirius liked her WAY more than a friend, after all his godfather never really blushed over girls.  
  
"She's coming over tonight," Sirius said his dark blue eyes twinkling, and he turned to Harry mockingly threatening him, "and you better behave little man, or I'll have to use that pranking hex I showed you last week on you!"  
  
They drove the rest of the way with the music so loud the whole car was vibrating, and finally got out with their surfboards. They both loved the beach, aside from all the half naked girls, showing off their long lean muscles from spending most their lives swimming, and the wonderful outdoor shops and cafes, there was surfing. Both Harry and Sirius loved to surf, in fact Sirius though him how when he was around 5, and ever since then the two had done nothing as much as that, and always ended up having an absolute blast.   
  
Grinning they met up with a bunch of Sirius' buddies, who were just as sun loving as him. The whole lot of them set out towards the water, laughing and joking along, and set their boards. Harry however hung back, he had just seen her the girl of his dreams! 


	3. Hey Jim

Disclaimer: I own nuttin…wish I did though…  
  
A/N: I'm so so so so so so SORRY for the LONG wait…my computer was TOTALLY screwed…couldn't go on the net at all T_T (I've seen what hell is like now…) and THANKS for the GREAT reviews! *surfboards for all*  
  
Harry watched as her shiny long hair flew behind her, as she ran towards him, her long slender arm and legs a shimmering under the sun. When she stopped right in front of him, his heart began beating so fast, he was sure she could hear it, but her sea blue eyes showed no sign of surprise, instead a large smile broke across her face, making her, if possible, even prettier.  
  
"Hey Jim," she said, making Harry smile. He had always like his middle name best, after all he it named after his father…hardly anyone called him Harry, well except for Sirius of course.  
  
"Hey Holly," Harry said, hopping she'd think his overly redness was caused by the sun, and luckily before he had the chance to say anything else he heard his name being called again, and turned to see his gang of beach pals running his way as well.  
  
"Yo Jim, taught you were gonna stay in school today," called Seth, tackling Harry to the ground, and being 2 years older than him, both boys went down in front of Holly's feet.  
  
"Yeah, we had a whole big "No Jim Around" celebration planned, man why did you have to ruin it!" Harry heard another voice, which he was sure belonged to his other buddy JJ.  
  
"Was gonna, but it's too stuffy inside," Harry said pushing Seth off, and saw a small hand offered to him, and for a pleasant yet mortifying second he thought it belonged to Holly…but looking up to see long golden blond hair, he realized it wasn't.  
  
"Can't blame ya," said Harry's best friend, Niki brushing her long hair out of her face, as the two of them came face to face, "the sun is screamin' to us to get out and surf, surf n surf!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Like always," Seth added, messing up his silvery hair even more to get the sand out, "that's why I don't even bother with school, never have, and sure as hell not gonna!"  
  
"True, true," JJ smirked, "don't even know why you bother lil' buddy!"  
  
It was true that Harry was the youngest of them all, but they had all been friends for so long it didn't really matter to them. Seth and JJ were always having a good time, no matter what, it was almost impossible for anyone to get them down …except early morning that was. Niki was OVERLY active, she was always jumping around, specially when she was sugar high…which was pretty much everyday. Other than that she was pretty cool, the only girl he knew who could beat him in video games, and sometimes sports. There was also a bunch of others; Don (the ladies man), Trisha (the snob), Tyson (the football freak), Marko (the over eater), and Castor (the grouch). Then of course there was Holly…with her long golden brown hair, and dark tanned skin, and pretty sea colored eyes. She was so sweet and nice, and smart…and pretty…  
  
Harry was so lost in his thoughts about Holly, he didn't even notice as everyone headed towards the water.  
  
"Jim…wakey, wakey!!!" Niki said snapping her fingers in front of him, and grinning as Harry blushed, "thinking about someone…with long dark hair?"  
  
"Wha—how, how'd you know," Harry asked, making Niki roll her eyes.  
  
"I saw the way you were looking at her," and something flashed passed her eyes, so fast Harry was sure he had imagined it, "like a love sick lil poppy!"  
  
"Was it that obvious?" Harry asked alarmed now, it would be so embarrassing for everyone to know about his crush, and Niki pulled her long hair back in a ponytail laughing.  
  
"Yup, it's kind of hard to miss you staring at her wide eyed…drooling!" she laughed even harder now.  
  
"I don't drool!"   
  
"Two more seconds and you so would!!! But don't worry, the rest of the guys are JUST as clueless…and…I wont tell…" she cooed.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry grinned now, knowing his best friend too well.  
  
"For one thing a piggyback ride to the water!!!!" and not wasting a second she jumped on his back, giving Harry no time to object. 


	4. Salty Taste

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!!!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and now that I figured out the plot I'm gonna post chapters much more quickly, thanks again for reviewing, and tell me what you think of Niki!  
  
"Why don't you come over tonight," Niki offered as she unloaded her board into her older brother's car.  
  
"Can't, Sirius is having someone over tonight…why don't you come, Kaisha is coming!" Harry grinned, knowing that ever sense Kaisha had beaten her in Tekken, she had become Niki's all time hero.  
  
"Ok…as long as Sirius is cooking!" Niki said making Harry laugh, Kaisha's idol hood had it's limits…the kitchen!  
  
"Her lasagna wasn't THAT bad."  
  
"It was dark brown, tasted like a mix of cinnamon, sugar, and something really spicy, and I could have sworn I tasted eggs in it!!!"   
  
"Good point!" Harry laughed, as the two of them made their way to Sirius' car.  
  
Harry didn't even need to ask if Niki could come over, Sirius absolutely loved her, he would always say he wished girls were as cool as her when he was that young. Harry understood what Sirius meant, aside from being Harry's best friend, Niki was probably the coolest girl to walk the earth. Other than being a killer competition in all the cool things, she was absolutely hilarious, incredibly brave, unbelievably adventurous (you wouldn't believe half the things this girl would do in the name of fun!), and you could tell her ANYTHING and she'd just make you feel better about it all, things like his crush on Holly.  
  
  
  
"Like my new foosball?" Harry asked, as soon as they entered his game room.  
  
The old foosball got totaled by Seth and JJ who were in a fight and slammed each other right into it…never the less Sirius always said they had too much money, way more than they needed, so he was always static when something broke…or he'd just upgrade. The game room was one of the largest rooms in their whole house; it was down in the basement close to their pool. However there were no windows, so it was basically really dark, with a LOT of glow in the dark stuff, Large comfy couches, a huge wide-screen TV, a mega loud sound system and basically the whole entertainment system, but most importantly it was the fridge. Harry once asked Sirius why he didn't add more lights to the room, and Sirius had smiled slyly and said Harry would appreciate it this way in only a few years.   
  
Hearing Sirius' call a few hours later, both Niki and Harry ran out and up the stairs to the dinning room. Since Sirius absolutely despised dressing up and high class dinning, their dinning room consisted of large glass doors, a big round straw table, with large comfortable straw chairs with big poofy orange cushions. There were some large bright fun looking pictures up on the walls, including one of Sirius, Harry, his mom and dad, and another boy called Remus Lupin, when they were all 20 and Harry around 1. All in all thought this room was always fun looking, totally unlike other people's elegant dinning rooms, and that's what both Sirius and him liked best.  
  
"Hey Niki, I'm glad that you're here!" said Kaisha who was sitting on Sirius' left.  
  
"Did he cook?" were the first words out of Niki's mouth making both adults laugh.  
  
"Of course, I've decided poisoning people isn't exactly the best way to leave! And anyways Sirius is a tiny little bit better," Kaisha said flipping back her hair and grinning at Sirius, a move Harry had learned from TV to be labeled as flirting.  
  
"Make that a million times better, and no exaggerating!" Sirius ducked away to avoid Kaisha's playful punch.  
  
"As I was saying, Sirius loves cleaning, in fact his ambition in life is to become a maid, and with the way he keeps the house so clean all by himself I'm sure he'll archive it!!!" Kaisha smirked at Sirius, who's grin didn't disappear.  
  
"Why thank you ma love, glad to see some support around here!" he said with a straight face kissing her hand, a move which made Kaisha blush.  
  
"but seriously Siri, how DO you keep this house so clean…I've never actually seen you cleaning! Do you have like a invisible cleaning robot or something? Or maybe its magic!!!!" everyone laughed at this, though for a millisecond Sirius caught Harry's eye giving him a feint wink.  
  
"You've figured out my secret, there is no denying now! The house magically cleans itself!!!" Sirius said getting up, and returning seconds later with the main course, he said, "dig in!"  
  
After a few hours of delicious food, fun light convo, Niki and Harry sat in his room watching an old Jacky Chan movie, Drunken Master or something. A few large bags of chips and pretzels in between them, they munched away laughing their asses off at the cheesy humor of it all.  
  
"Harry," she was also one of the few who called him that, "are Kaisha and Sirius together?"  
  
"Sure, they're like best friends," said Harry absent mindedly.  
  
"No…I mean like…TOGETHER," she said now looking serious, and this caught Harry's attention, since she hardly ever was.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean Sirius would've told me," said Harry, "why?"  
  
"Because…urgh, just forget it!" and with that she stuffed a whole lot of chips in her mouth.  
  
"Ok," said Harry, Sirius had told him girls would began acting a bit odd sometime soon, but he had always thought it wouldn't happen to Niki, he realized now that he was wrong.  
  
For a while they watched the ending critics, when suddenly Niki turned to face Harry, and before he knew it her lips were on his. It was a few seconds of inhaling her raspberry like smell, when Harry actually realized he was being kissed, and that he liked it. But before he could actually get around it, Niki pulled away her face burning red, and ran out, though the salty taste on her lips lingered on his. Totally confused Harry touched his lips tenderly and stared at the blank screen for a long time before getting to his feet shakily and getting into his bed, for once his mind clear of all thoughts of Holly and instead thinking of Niki soft wet lips! 


	5. More Trouble Than She’s Worth

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPER GREAT REVIEW…you guys are WAY KOOL!!!!!! ^_^ I'm glad to know that finally I've found people who enjoy light hearted fics, a little break from all the great angst fics…and I promise to re-read my story to check for mistakes! Oh and by the way Crazedfan I totally get what you mean, and trust me I wasn't being stereotypical, but this is Harry and Sirius…and there must be at least a few other high school dropouts and stuff that hang around the beach all week!!! Harry is a wizard, and Sirius inherited WHOLE lot of money…don't you think they really wouldn't need to go to school and be hardworking??? And the basement thing…well thanks for pointing that out (No basements anywhere…DUDE!), but Sirius probably used his magic to make their house to fit his favor! Anyway, THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"You're going to school today?" Sirius stared at Harry with a raised eyebrow, and nodded towards the open window, "in such a beautiful sunny day?"  
  
"It's not THAT beautiful, stuffy is more like it!" Harry said before taking another spoonful of his Fruit Loops cereal, but Sirius couldn't be fooled.  
  
"Rrright," he said laughing softly, "could this new sun hating Potter have anything to do with a certain girl, one with long blond waves?"   
  
"No," Harry said too quickly, "I just don't feel good."  
  
"So you're going to school," Sirius only grinned as Harry turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Fine, can I stay home then?" Harry asked shoving away his half full bowl, which was unusual as Harry like Sirius had a bottomless stomach, but at that moment he felt rather sick at the sight of the soggy colorful stuff swimming in his yellowish milk…kind of like the way he felt about having to face Niki today.  
  
"Alright, but if you wanna talk, you know you got me. Besides no one knows more bout girls than me!" and with that Sirius got up, messed up Harry's hair kissing his forehead, and left the kitchen yelling out a last goodbye.  
  
Harry sighed in relief; he was safe for today, though the sinking feeling in his stomach didn't entirely disappear. He knew that sooner or later he was gonna have to face Niki…and talk about that kiss…or maybe he didn't have to! What if he just ignored Niki till she forgot about it? But Harry knew that, that really wasn't an option, Niki and him hung around with the same crowd, and he just couldn't ignore all his friends forever! As much as he hated the idea, so much that he felt like throwing up every time he thought about it, Harry was going to have to face Niki sooner or later. At the moment however, Harry liked the idea of later much better.  
  
Dropping down on the comfy leather coach, Harry reached for the remote, hoping that TV would get his mind off of what had happened. All night he had, had horrifying dreams about him and Niki, including one where she swallowed up his whole face…so naturally he had woken up all shaken, and terrified of the thought of seeing Niki up close and having to talk to her about the kiss…Harry's very first kiss.  
  
"Urgh," Harry grumbled quickly changing the channel as soon as a cheesy looking couple for a soap opera began to kiss *passionately*.  
  
  
  
They never show you how awkward it is after the kiss, now do they? Harry thought darkly. He hadn't really thought much about his first kiss or anything…but he had never expected this…he just imagined it'd feel natural, the way the older kids at the beach did when they leaned close…  
  
Harry could still almost feel Niki's soft lips on his, she obviously knew what she was doing, but then she was a year older than him. Suddenly a sickening thought crossed Harry's mind, who was so embarrassed he buried his head deep into a coach pillow. What if he wasn't good at it? What if Niki was just telling everyone how inexperienced and bad Harry was??? Harry could just imagine Niki's face screwed up in disgust, Seth and JJ thinking up jokes they could taunt Harry for the rest of his life, and Holly laughing so hard tears would run down her rosy cheeks…Holly…he hadn't thought much about her last night, not with the salty taste Niki's lips had left behind.  
  
Taking the peanut bowl and placing it on his lap, Harry turned the channel to a kiddy cartoon that was on. Though still not in the least bit hungry, Harry stuffed his mouth with a fistful of peanuts, deciding that the loud munching might tune down his thoughts. At that Moment Harry wanted to just relax and forget about what would come the next day, like he could before the kiss…he had learned the hard way girls were more trouble than they were worth!  
  
***  
  
"Fine Mr. Black! You can make the most disgusting vomitable nauseating ice cream mix! You happy now?" Kaisha fumed, the disgusting taste of his master piece of salty raw noodles, green papers, mashed banana, blueberry jam and maple syrup still lingered in her mouth, even after spitting her whole mouth into a napkin and washing that shit down with her whole glass of coke.  
  
"That's right!" Sirius stuck his heavenly chest out, smirking and then taking another large spoonful of HER ice cream mix, and moaning in pleasure from it, "mmmm…for someone who can't cook, you sure can make a great sundae!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Kaisha threw he napkin at him, hoping he would stop eating that thing…it was making her nauseous just by look at him, "sure you beat me in the ice cream round, but EVERYONE know I can make the MOST disgusting food!"  
  
"Aaaw babe, sure you're food is horrible…but I can take it, I can take ANYTHING!" Sirius laughed finally done with her disgusting Ice cream, and moving on to his own, still looking at pleasure, "see what I mean?"  
  
"But if I remember correctly, weren't YOU the one who said my food wouldn't melt even in a DOG'S mouth???" Kaisha leaned back in her chair, looking at Sirius with her brow raised, and Sirius finally stopped stuffing his face and looked up.  
  
"Ouch! You got me there…but let's not forget that you couldn't eat it either!" Sirius smirked, but as soon as Kaisha opened her mouth to protest, he quickly put his arms up in defeat, "ok, ok, forget it…how bout we go for a swim now?"  
  
"Fine," Kaisha said, throwing him a look of fake anger, before getting up and swiftly removing her tie-around revealing her small bikini bottom to Sirius, "guess I wont be needing this now!"  
  
"Right," Sirius grinned, trying his best not to stare at her perfectly round behind, "let's go!"  
  
"I really don't mind you looking at me you know," she said pleased to see his eyes quickly travel before he gained control of them.  
  
"But you're like my little sister Kay, it just doesn't seem right…" the second these words left Sirius' mouth, he regretted it, not only because of the hurt that grew on Kaisha's face…but also because it wasn't true at all!   
  
"Oh really? So then why are we always flirting?? I've known you for way too long for you to bullshit me like this!!!" the hurt had quickly turned to anger, but then an exhausted look passed Kaisha's face, "I'm sick of getting so mad at you over this, why don't you just cut the crap Sirius and tell me why the hell is it that you refuse to give us a try?"  
  
"Kaisha—" Sirius began but she cut him off.  
  
"No! Please Sirius, just tell me the truth…after 9 years of friendship I think I deserve that," Sirius was taken by total surprise, usually when this came up they would both get mad and throw insults at each other and after a few minutes quickly made-up, but now…the hurt look on Kaisha's face was enough to eat away at Sirius' heart.  
  
"Ever since I lost my best friend, the only one who stood with me through all of the horrible crap I went through, I felt a huge gap open up in my heart so large I never thought it would heal…and I still don't think it ever will. Then you came to me, hurt, alone…the way I would have been without James…it was my duty to be there for you, to show him that I understood what he meant to me, through you! But you're you, so beautiful in everyway, smart, funny…absolutely one of the most amazing people I've ever met! For the first time after a while I could really click with someone…not quite the way I clicked with James, but enough to cool the burning pain…and make me fall head over hills!" Sirius' eyes now locked with her oddly violet ones, he watched them fill up with tears, which streamed down her cheeks, and feeling his heart ach he continued, "I've always had bad luck with girls, never had a real relationship…Once a player, always a player! I can't bear to lose you Kaisha, even if the most we can do is talk and laugh…I just can't lose another friend I love!"   
  
A/N: Ok so Harry was a bit over dramatic in this chapter…but isn't he always over the smallest of stuff??? As for Sirius and Kaisha…I'll see how it all flows, just hope you liked this chapter…though it's a bit mushier! ^_^ Please REVIEW n tell me what you think!!!!! 


	6. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing……now if I did……there'd be a whole book on Sirius and the Marauder gang!  
  
A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY for not updating sooner, I was in sort of a writer's block! It's rather hard to write stories like this and still give them a Harry Potter vibe, but anyway, I'll try to post my chapter MUCH sooner…but probably until after exams are ova. I'm Canadian u see….mine start in 1 week! And THAAAAAAAANX for all your wonderful reviews every1, just hope you're still reading this fic…*guilty eyes*  
  
"A week till summer break!" Seth cried out all of the sudden, if Harry didn't know any better he would've thought the kid had some kind of problem, he'd yell out the most random things the most random times.  
  
"Yeah, we know," Castor said moodily, then glared at Marko who was eating fistfuls of a extra-large bag of Lays chips, "if you don't find my board I'll break both your arms!!!"  
  
"You worry too much dude, your board is in good hands," Marko shrugged, spitting out little bits of chips as he talked.   
  
  
  
Having had avoided his friends for nearly a week now, Harry had no idea what the hell they were talking about, and instead turned to Seth, who at the moment seemed like better company than the other two.  
  
"Why does it matter Seth? You never even go to school," Harry pointed out.  
  
"I dunno Jimbo, it just sounds exciting!" Seth shrugged but all of a sudden his eyes sparkled, the way they always did when he was up to no good, "sooo…Jim, seen Niki around lately?"  
  
"What?" Harry gasped, feeling as though his lungs had suddenly shut off, fortunately Seth didn't seem to have noticed, and instead his grin widened looking around, as though expecting someone to show up.  
  
"That girl's been talking about you a lot, more than usual anyway…asking where you are…but don't sweat it man! We know the truth," he gave Harry a few seconds to confess or deny, but Harry felt as though his head was spinning, so Seth went on, "you and Holly were sneaking around together, you did it didn't you???"  
  
"No," Harry said suddenly, having no idea where the hell that had come from, "not Holly! No!"  
  
"Yeah right, then why the hell would the two of you all of a sudden disappear for nearly a week?"   
  
"Holly's disappeared???"   
  
"Don't worry man, we think it's pretty cool actually. Damn she must look hot naked, was she as busty as she looks?" Harry shook his head furiously, glaring at Seth whose smile only shrunk a little.  
  
"I haven't seen Holly since Thursday!" Harry said, close to grab and shake Seth by the shoulders if he wasn't nearly a foot taller, "does Niki think I was off doing shit with Holly???"  
  
"Probably, we've been joking about it all week—" Seth suddenly stopped at the expression that had just formed on Harry's face, "listen man, Niki is cool. She won't be mad about you two, not unless you totally ignore her. Just buy her pizza and invite her to play Tekken and she brighten up!"  
  
"I doubt it," Harry muttered miserably, and ignoring Seth's questioning look he looked over the other boy's shoulder around the beach, "any idea where Niki is?"  
  
"Nope…wait, she's been going to school lately, said something about this cool thing in art class—" Harry cut Seth off by slapping him on the shoulder, and with a small bye he left him and the others, Castor jumping on Marko for throwing chips at him, and ran for the bus stop.  
  
***  
  
Sirius took another sip of his beer before opening the sealed envelope, a seal he knew all too well. He wasn't surprise of the arrival of the letter, he had been expecting it for a long time now, what he was surprised of was the earliness of it. Sirius wished he could've just sent it all back with that ugly old owl. In some ways he wasn't ready to deal with what was to come, it seemed like just a few days ago when he had fled with Harry…Sirius wasn't sure he was ready to let go of his godson, the only part of James left behind…  
  
It took Sirius a few more gulps just to be able to start reading the all too familiar loopy writing, though he had not at all expected this.  
  
Sirius Black,  
  
I must apologize for my miscalculation on your behalf. I for one should have known better of your love and care for James to ever suspect the worst, worrying over Harry's life, who I now realize is in far better hands than I could have ever managed for him. You have always been a powerful wizard, though reckless at times I am positive you have never allowed any harm go Harry's way. James could never have asked for a better godfather. Though I think he knew of how well you would do, and I should have too. If I had only trusted you Sirius. Even when most were sure of your guilt I had my suspicions, but that was not enough…at least not until I saw Harry Potter written on the Hogwarts book, did I truly believe James' son was alive and well. That the magical world and I were wrong. You Sirius were always on our side, withstanding the Blacks and anyone that tried to change that, and perhaps it is a little late for this, but I'd like to do something I should have done long before: thank you Sirius Black, for all you have done for Harry and so many others!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
An odd sort of tingle washed through Sirius, he had never done anything to get approval of others, in fact quite the opposite actually…but having Dumbledore thank him like that felt nice. For the first time since a very long time, Sirius felt any bitter feelings he had towards the magic world wash away, his mind drifting towards childhood memories of James and him running around Diagon Alley, with the Robe Mistress chasing after them. For a while he just sat there smiling like a total fool, until he heard the phone ring, and his smile turned to a wide grin when he saw Kaisha's number on his caller ID.  
  
***  
  
"Niki!" Harry called, pocking his head out of the janitor's closet, and watching as Niki jumped nearly a foot off the ground.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" She asked after sending him her blazing death glare, and Harry hurriedly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the little room he had been hiding in.  
  
"I had to talk to you."   
  
"I HAVE to go to class," Niki said quickly, her face flushed red, and Harry realizing what was going on quickly let go of her hand moving as far back as he could, which wasn't very far.  
  
"Please Niki, I really have to talk to you about Thursday!" Niki's eyes flashed for a second, but she just bit her lip thoughtfully and frowned.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for bumping you in the head with my board, okay? I though you said it was cool!" Harry just gaped at her for a few seconds, until he decided to be more specific, wondering bewilderedly how she could've forgotten.  
  
"No I mean…the thing. I uh….I mean what happed in my room…the you-know-what…" Harry didn't dare be more specific, feeling as though his mouth was already dry enough, but Niki just merely gave him a confused look.  
  
"I always hang out at your room and play video games," Niki said shrugging, and if Harry didn't know her any better he would have thought she really didn't know what he was talking about…but she had been his friend since before grade 1, and he could tell by the way her fingers twirled her silver necklace around that she was struggling to stay calm, that and how her blush seemed to deepen within every second.  
  
"Niki…I don't know where Holly is!" for a second she gave him a startled look, but then caught herself, and an strange look formed on her face.  
  
"What? She snuck out of your bed too early in the morning!" Niki snapped, and it was now Harry's turn to give the startled look, Niki had never talked about things like THAT…even if she was a year older than him.  
  
"That's sick Niki!" Harry exclaimed, and Niki only shrugged.  
  
"Then you're clueless about the things seventh graders do!"  
  
"But I'm only in fifth grade, I wouldn't do…THAT," Harry hoped his face didn't look so disgusted, at least not as much as he felt, but it seemed to work in a positive way, as Niki now started giggling.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I was wrong. I really shouldn't have suggested Holly would push you into things…you guys have fun!" and once again Harry looked at her in surprise, making her giggle even harder (though Harry thought it sounded a bit fake) as she patted him on the arm before pushing the door open and stepping out into the hall.  
  
Harry stood still for a while, thinking over what had just happened. Niki was now acting even odder…but as wild as it seemed he felt like he understood why. Maybe he was wrong, but Harry thought Niki was jealous of Holly…and her denial act towards what had happened that night was a way to shield herself from getting hurt…because she knew Harry liked Holly! Sighing Harry smiled to himself, either he was some child genius…or he had been listening to Sirius talk of women far too much!  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" someone screamed, making Harry's heart stop.   
  
It seemed as though being lost in thought he had forgotten to close the broom closet door, and so unfortunately for him it was the vice-principle to find him away from class, plus more than a week of skipping before that! Wishing the man didn't have to drag him to class with his ear, Harry let out another sigh, looked like the day kept getting worst and worst as the time ticked away. The sound of roaring thunder proved him right! 


	7. What had to be Done

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed…and I honestly hope you're still reading this story! Sorry for the long wait, but since this world is so damn different it's kind of hard to write about the characters and keep 'em true to themselves. Anyway…I'm gonna speed up for sure this time…if only I wasn't such a procrastinator I'd be farther along but anyway…I'm glad you all like Niki, and the way Harry turned out! I can't wait till I get him to Hogwarts…Please keep reading this fic, and I promise to speed up on the updating!!!!   
  
Harry didn't know how to start, but he knew this was the only way out of this mess. Giving Sirius a quick smile he dropped down on the couch, his bare torso sticking to the cream colored leather. Looking up at Sirius in shock, he tried to pry himself free, though it was futile. Sirius just laughed, and patted Harry on the head as he sat back on the one-sitter couch across from him.  
  
"Don't even try Harry, I used a very strong charm on that one just so you can't chicken out! Now tell me everything…you gotta learn to swallow you're pride. Well unless you wanna end up like your daddy…with a head the size of the sun, at least till you're mom beat it back to normal!"   
  
"Okay, okay! I get it Si…fine I'll tell you what's going on, but you gotta promise not to laugh or treat Niki or Holly any differently from now on!" Sirius though laughed at this and through Harry a candy bar from the table.  
  
"First one can't do…but don't sweat it, you've got my word on the second one," Sirius leaned back on the couch and stared at Harry with studding eyes.  
  
Harry began telling the story with how he always had a crush on Holly…and then came the kiss Niki smacked on him. Second by second he got more and more emotional and basically hysteric…which was pretty rare for him. After a while Harry began to feel good about talking about it, especially with Sirius, who Harry was sure knew more about women than any other guy he'd ever seen.   
  
"Well if that's how you feel," Sirius said smiling, "Alright this is what you have to do…"  
  
Harry grinned, relaxing for the first time in a long while. Sirius was a genius…there was no way his plan could possibly fail.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
McGonagall was anything but amused, yet Dumbledore resumed on with his chuckling, and her cold stare was doing her no good. On the bright side, Snape as well seemed to be aggravated, even more so then her. Dumbledore just shook his head at them, still smiling…as though the two were not able to understand a great joke.  
  
"I don't care what you say Dumbledore, the boy will need some straightening…who knows what kind of monster Black could have turned out of him. I shouldn't have to remind you of all the things Black and Potter were up to…and Potter certainly wanted his son to turn out like him!" McGonagall felt her cheeks grow red in anger, but Dumbledore still merely smiled.   
  
  
  
"Minerva, I'm sure Sirius has been a great godfather to Harry. He loves him very much, as he loved James. Harry might be used to a larger amount of freedom where he is coming from, or even longing to get back, but soon enough he will understand his home is in the tower and there forth must abide by its rules," Dumbledore now glanced at Snape who snorted at that.  
  
"As much as Black and Potter did?" he said darkly, "do you really think the castle can stand another one of them? Running around causing chaos, endangering others, not a thought on anything but himself???"  
  
"I understand you're displeasure at this, but Harry belongs here at Hogwarts. I suggest you deal with what you need, since I want you to help me escort Harry here near the end of summer time. Since Sirius cannot come here without endangering his life, it is up to the three of us to go and get Harry. Though you must understand the boy might be rather reluctant towards letting go of his wonderfully free life."  
  
"Dumbledore—" Snape began again, but Dumbledore put up his hand silencing him.  
  
"I will hear no more of this, since it's foolish to try to keep Harry from learning to use his powers! I want you both to come see me tomorrow morning at the same time. We have many other issues to discuss other that the fate of Harry Potter…since we don't even have a new DADA teacher."  
  
After quick goodbyes the two had left Dumbledore alone in his office, letting the elder man wander towards his window and stare out to the green fields bellow his office. Dumbledore hated himself at that moment, after all he was ripping away a young innocent boy of a wonderful life…and introducing him to a horrible one yet to come. Yet what choice did Dumbledore really have? He could not just not educate Harry, he could not let the magic world be dictated and torment by Voldemort when he was to come back…he couldn't stop the boy from avenging his parents' deaths.  
  
Whipping away a fallen tear, Dumbledore moved away from the window. He hated what he had to do, hated himself for doing it…but there was no other way to it. Dumbledore knew despite his self feelings, he had to stay strong and get on with them…no matter how much that hurt. 


	8. A Bigger Mess of Things

Disclaimer: ya da ya da….I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I'm trying to get into the system of updating faster…sorry this is a little short, and I'm glad you're all looking forward to lil Harry (or Jim) going to Hogwarts…hee hee!  
  
Pushing through the crowd, Harry smiled at Holly who gave him a small wave. Even for all the recent messes, Harry couldn't help but feel a little queasy seeing her beautiful almond shaped eyes lighten up like that. He tried his best to ignore it as he forced himself through a bunch of seventh graders to catch up to her.  
  
"Jim! What are you doing in school 2 days before summer vacation?" she asked after offering him some Doritos.   
  
"Getting my report card," he said quickly, then with a quick look around the hall he grabbed Holly's arm and dragged her into the empty science lab, smiling at her startled face.  
  
"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Holly asked her face a little pale, making Harry shake his head quickly.  
  
"Everything is fine. Its just…Holly, have you heard what our friends are saying about us?" He watched carefully as her face grew red and her eyes fell to the floor, "do you have any idea how all this even started?"  
  
"I didn't say anything…" she mumbled her eyes glued to the floor, "but I think I know,"  
  
"I'm not blaming you. I promise I won't get mad if you tell me," he said watching her as her unsure eyes met his and a soft sad smile played on her lips.  
  
"Oh Harry, why do you have to be so damn cute? But then even if you weren't I don't think it'd make a single difference," Holly shivered slightly even for the boiling heat of the day, before wrapping her arms around herself and once again her eyes glued to the floor, "guys are always the ones who like me, not me them. But you, the way you laugh, the sound of your voice, that large grin on your face…before I knew it I totally fell for you Harry. And it scared me, I mean I never felt this way before and I didn't know what to do…" Holly looked up at him and laughed sarcastically, "Trisha read my diary and you know what kind of a gossip she is. Besides with my rep with all the grade 7 and 8 grader guys what the hell are people supposed to think?"  
  
"You…" Harry had to swallow before he managed to get an audible word out, "you l-like me?"  
  
"Yeah," Holly sniffed, looking helpless holding herself like that, but she managed to send Harry another sad smile, "the secret is out now."  
  
"And you called me Harry…" Harry shook his head, but it did nothing to untangle the knot made by his brain cells from what he had just heard.  
  
"I have to go," she said and left the room so suddenly, Harry was surprised he didn't miss her exit. 


	9. Off the Hook

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Seeing as it was now 6 O'clock on the ancient looking brown oak clock only doubled Harry's nervousness. He dropped on a white couch in Seth's living room and pretended once again to watch TV with his friends. It did little to distract him from the butterflies in his stomach but it did manage to keep him from pacing alongside the room. Every once in a while a grunt would be heard from Tyson who was the biggest sport fan in the room, his favorite was football but FIFA also managed to glue him in front of the TV on beautiful sunny days.

"Are you sure you told them to be here around six?" Harry asked Seth nervously. He didn't get an answer until commercials came on.

"Told who?" Seth blinked at Harry, who was now paling yet deep down relieved a little.

"Nikki and Holly!" Harry half shouted back and after a few more blinks Seth finally grinned.

"Oh yeah, them."

"So…?"

"So what?" Seth blinked again making Harry grit his teeth.

"YOU SURE YOU TOLD THEM TO BE HERE AT SIX???!!"

"Whoa. Chill Jimmie. I told them…unless I called the wrong number and people with the same voice answered who knew my voice and—"

"OK. Thanks," Harry once again had the urge to get up and start pacing again and TV wasn't helping this time.

"Why are you so tense over it?" Castor asked without looking at Harry. His eyes rested coldly on Marko, it seemed as though he hadn't forgiven him yet. Harry made a metal note to find out what was going on between the two after he cleaned up this mess, it didn't look too good.

"I just have to clear something up," He said feeling a wave of nausea wash through him.

"Does it have anything to do with all the rumors going around bout you and Holly?" Tyson asked now interested in the conversation.

"The rumors aren't—" Harry protested.

"Nope. It's gotta be about the kiss Niki planted on him," JJ smirked punching Harry on the arm as he and Seth began howling.

"Wha…who…how the hell did you find out?" Harry demanded glaring at JJ who gave him a large grin.

"Niki is my next-door-neighbor, we spend every weeknight watching cheesy horror movies together. You'd think she'd tell me these things!"

"But…But…"

"But what?" came a familiar girl voice.

"Niki! You're here!!!" Harry said whipping his head around to see her surprised expression.

"Am I not supposed to be," She said unsurely and as Harry opened his mouth to reply Holly came in.

"Hi Holly," Seth said loudly making Niki turn around quickly to see her.

"Hi…I though it was only gonna be you, JJ, and me" she said to Seth though her eyes were on Harry.

"Change of plans," Seth shrugged.

"Actually I…wanted to talk to you two. Together," Harry said nervously trying to look each of them in the eye an equal amount of time.

Even for Niki and Holly's confused expression, both girls quickly agreed to talk to Harry and followed him to Seth's bedroom. They each sat at different ends of the bed and Harry nervously settled down on the floor in front of the both of them. It took him an intake of a deep breath to gather enough courage to open his mouth.

"I like you both," Harry said bluntly making the two girls raise their eyebrows, but he kept going, "in different ways, but enough to want to have you as a girlfriend. I really do, except I'm too young. You guys are older than me and wiser about the whole dating thing…but I finished grade 5 only a week ago, I'm too young for this stuff. The two of you are older so you might not understand the way I feel but thinking about having a girlfriend fills my stomach with butterflies and makes me feel like I'm trapped in a windowless box. I just wish we could all go back to the way things used to be and hang out at the beach and stuff our faces with hotdogs."

"I'm sorry," Niki stuck out her bottom lip the way she usually did when she felt guilty, "I shouldn't have kissed you—"

"You kissed Jim!" Holly stared at her enviously.

"It was an accident," Niki's blush would've made tomatoes jealous, "I'm sorry Jim. You really are too young for these things."

"Me too," Holly was now blushing as well, "gosh I'm so stupid! Urgh."

"Ditto that, I feel like a jerk," Niki gave Holly an emphatic smile.

"I should've known we were gonna fall for the same guy…ever since you told me about your crush on Peter Criss," Holly grinned at her.

"And Slash!" Niki said grinning back, "we have the weirdest taste in guys."

"Yeah, Jim and Sid Vicious are probably the only normal ones," the two girls were now laughing, "remember that time we made out with our KISS action figures??"

Harry wasn't sure what to think. He was glad that the girls were happy, but he had expected a little bit of a disappointment after how much they seemed to like him. Now looking at their grinning faces Harry was forced once again to remember that he truly knew nothing about girls. He sighed heavily and left the two girls alone in Seth's room, glad that at least he had gotten himself out of this mess though kind of sad at the same time. Sirius was right however, I'm going to Hogwarts in less than 2 months and there is no point in hurting either girl…or myself, Harry thought grimly. Letting out another sigh he jumped over one of the white couches tackling JJ to the floor. Now he could finally sit and enjoy the FIFA game with his buds…or not.

A/N: Harry's off the hook for now…but not for long. Sorry for taking so long to update but I had a bit of writer's block plus my first taste of grade 11 (VERY SCARY!!!), but I'm not gonna abandon this story cause I like it too much and I'm glad you guys like it too. Thanks again for all your reviews ask any questions you have. Oh and trust me the whole Niki vs. Holly hasn't ended since Harry still likes both girls a lot. Who would you guys rather have him be with?? Holly his long-time crush…or Niki his best friend? Vote if you want, cause I can't make up my mind about it!


	10. The Hogwarts Feast

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

That summer held many days surfing at the beach, many nights spent junking out on ice cream and chips, crappy old movies, and one letter from Hogwarts. The letter Harry received mentioned that he would be escorted by the headmaster and two other teachers to the school, but lacked a supply list (according to Sirius). Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to keep his cool. He didn't want to act like a baby and make Sirius feel guilty about sending him off, but he couldn't help the tears that silently flew down his cheeks.

"It's ok Harry. Your dad cried for hours the day before his first day of Hogwarts. Couldn't stand the thought of not seeing his mother and father," he said soothingly hugging and kissing the top of Harry's head.

"For real?" Harry sniffed.

"Yup, his mom told me all about it. You should've seen the shade of red he turned…I thought he would boil his tongue."

"Sirius, I love you. You have to write me everyday…you will wont you?" Sirius kissed his forehead in response.

"Of course," he grinned at Harry, "Before you know it Christmas will come and you can get back home and show me all the fancy tricks you learned!"

"More than you thought me?" he asked putting his hand in his pocket to feel the familiar wand Sirius had him purchase in a Wizard shop in South America a few years ago.

"Lots more. All the things me and your father—"

"Telling Harry about his father Sirius? You are probably the only one who can get all the stories right," an old wizard with long silvery hair and twinkling eyes popped into Harry's view.

Harry's jaw remained glued to the floor as the old man introduced himself and his companions. For some strange reason the stranger with black hair seemed to radiate great dislike towards him and Sirius. The expression on Sirius' face showed much of the same emotion. Trying to pull himself together Harry stood up and took the items the strangers had purchased him with quick thanks.

It took him a few minutes to allow the strangers to pry him away from Sirius, but when they did he tried his best not to sulk. Sirius had told him he was set off to the most amazing place in the word and Sirius never lied. With a weird vacuum like method of traveling all of a sudden Harry was in a totally different place. One that looked very nice…but lacked the sunlight he had lived for.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said giving him a big smile. Harry smiled back, it was impossible not to like this guy.

"So you're like our principle?" Harry asked peering around the exquisite office they had arrived in.

"Yes, you might say that. Harry I want to welcome you to ask whatever you wish to? Anything you want to know before I send you down with Professor McGonagall to the feast?"

"Do I have to wear these robes?" Harry asked glaring at the dark material McGonagall had given him.

"All Hogwarts students are required to—" Snape began but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Not if you don't wish to do so," he said firmly giving both professors a hard look.

"SWEET!" Harry cried throwing the robes to the floor, "I don't mean to sound rude or anythin' but Albus this place is kind of…well…it doesn't exactly seem to have all the sunlight I'm used to. Besides I've never worn so much material in my life…and I never want to."

"Then I suggest you never visit Alaska," Dumbledore said before the other two teachers could object to Harry using his first name.

"Not even Canada…man, I don't know how people deal with gloomy gray days. I mean rain's alright, you can always slug mud around, but snow…heck maybe snow could be fun too," Harry seemed to be deep in though with a smile that Snape and McGonagall recognized too well.

"I'm sure you will find it amusing. But Harry—"

"Call me Jim, Albus,"

"Alright Jim, I want you to work hard on your studies. Fun is great as long as you don't neglect what's important," Dumbledore's eyes burned into Harry's, who grinned and stuck his hand to his forehead and saluted, a ridiculous one.

"Ay ay Captain!" Snape's and McGonagall's face seem to be working hard to keep its expression calm.

"Very well. McGonagall take him to the sorting ceremony. I believe Professor Flitwick has finished sorting all the others.

So Harry walked right beside McGonagall chatting with her happily as though they were long lost friends, though she seemed anything but pleased. She quickly gave Harry a few instructions before she burst open large oak doors and called out Flitwick's name.

"He is here."

As the words left McGonagall's mouth the entire student body of the Great Hall turned around to stare at Harry. The boy that stood the in wooden sandals, faded jean cutoffs, and a tight gray T-shirt with the sleeves cut off revealing the only tattoo Sirius had allowed him to get, the wild black stag play fighting with an even wilder grim. Though as unnerving as Harry's messy haired appearance was his calm confident aura was worst. Unlike all the other first years, Harry strolled to the sorting hat as though he had the time in the world.

"If everyone wears this hat…would I get lice by puttin' it on?" his absurd question and lack of an English accent seemed to surprise his audience even more.

"No Mr. Potter, it has magical properties to prevent such incidents from happening," McGonagalls said coolly, but at this the entire hall gasped. She had just called the stranger Potter…as in the famous Harry Potter?

"Alright…but if I get lice then I'll be sure to give it back to you Ms. TightBun," Harry said grinning at her as he heard another gasp go through the crowd.

A few minutes later the hat screamed GRYFFINDOR and Harry with a finger in his ear threw it off. Everyone in the crowd was still too shocked over seeing the way Harry Potter really was; no one uttered a single word.

"What the hell is wrong with this gang?" he asked McGonagall, "this isn't one of those places kids are sent off to become all nice and polite is it?"

"No Mr. Potter will you please take a seat at the table you have been sorted to? Show him his table," she called to the Gryffindors who now had gotten over their shock began to applaud quite loudly, and Harry grinning joined them…howling his head off.

"Your 'The Harry Potter'?" asked a tall boy with red hair.

"Sure…call me Jim," punched him on the shoulder, "does anyone surf around here?"

"Dunno what your talking about mate," said the boy, "my name is Ron by the way."

"Well, guess I gotta make my own," Harry grinned.

Once Dumbledore finished his short little speech Harry was pleased to find all the food that appeared on the table. He preferred mint ice cream on ketchup chips more, but it definitely was a match for Sirius' kickass cooking.

"Dude…what is this?" Harry stared at the dish in front of him in amazement, making Ron laugh.

"It's kidney pie."

"So there is like real kidneys in it?"

"Wait, what's a doode?"

"You mean a dude?"

"Yeah that…"

"It's…uh…you."

"Oh. Ok."

"iight dude," and with that Harry digged back into his food.

About a while later him and Ron were still stuffing their faces like crazy and the whole hall watched the two with amazement. A snooty looking boy with similar facial features and red hair as Ron glared at the two shaking his head.

"You two are gonna get extremely sick tonight!"

"Well worth it," Harry said spitting out food as he talked.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, and the two grinned at each other.

Perhaps it was that moment, both boys grinning with faces covered with bits of food, that Harry was sure he had found his first true friend. He was beginning to think that Hogwarts might not be such a bad place after all.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter…but just cause Harry started Hogwarts it doesn't mean he won't go back home at all…well you'll see. And I guess Niki wins the votes.


	11. Bleach Blond Pansy Boy

Disclaimer: I own nuttin.

A/N: Before anything I'd like to say that I'm Canadian and the poke at the gray gloomy soggy weather was just me being depressed over having to yet again deal with snow in March. Can't blame me now can you? I didn't mean to offend anyone…which would have to include myself if I did…so you can be sure I didn't….mean to I mean………..yeah, anyway…Harry's on his first day of classes at Hogwarts and well before you read this I just like to say that I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST PLATINUM BLONDS! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't get offended if you are one. I mean Pam Anderson used to be a hoooottie n that was her colour…..anyway……ummm ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXX

XXXX

XX

X

"Potter!" McGonagall cried out in rage before using her wand to extinguish the fire burning Hermione Granger's robes, "What in the—"

"It was an accident," Harry protested with an innocent frown identical to one McGonagall remembered on James' face many years ago, "I was aiming for her crickets. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble—"

"I was NOT! If anything you are the one who can't—" Hermione shot back but was interrupted by McGonagall who cleared her throat loudly. One look at her thinning lips sent Hermione's head down and her cheeks reddening, Harry however seemed to be hiding a smile. Getting on teachers nerves was almost like a hobby for him.

"That's enough out of both of you. If you are unable to perform a certain task (Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but another look at McGonagall's face convinced her to keep quiet) then you should be asking me for help and if I am not available ask the person beside you. There is no need to contact your friends on the other side of the room. If I catch anyone else cast a spell across the room you will be sure to lose your house a great number of points, that and a nice week of detentions. I assure you detentions served at Hogwarts are not as pleasant as what you might be used to. And Potter, if I see you cast another spell I have not yet taught in this class then you can bet on 3 weeks of detentions. Carry on!" McGonagall now proceeded toward a chubby housemate of Harry's called Neville who had his hand up before McGonagall's little speech. Now he looked at her with a nervous expression as though expecting her to start screaming at him.

"That was BRILLIANT!" Ron whispered in his ear, "Think the fire burned off some of her ego?"

"Wouldn't bet on it," Harry said throwing an enraged Hermione an innocent smile just as the bell rang, "what do we have next?"

"Potions…oh no!"

"What?"

"Snape. My brothers all told me he is the foulest teacher in the school…"

"Great. That just means more fun," Harry grinned at Ron, who shook his head his eyes wide.

"You don't understand! Even the twins can't deal with him…and you've seen the way they are…" at this Ron looked a little jealous and proceeded to look down as they walked down the stairs and to the dungeons.

"Don't worry Weasley. I've already met him. He seemed like a tame ol'lion. Sure looks a little scary…but I mean he isn't as bad as some of the folks you see on the streets. Man half the time you can't even tell if—"

"Harry Potter?" asked a snotty voice behind Harry, who turned around to see a platinum blond with a peculiar look on his face as though he was sniffing him and Ron.

"Who wants to know?"

"I am Draco Malfoy, and I've heard—"

"Malfoy, you gotta lay off the bleach man. It's like looking at a close up of the sun or something…"

Both Malfoy, Ron, the two boys behind Malfoy, and all the other 1st years that were there stared at Harry blankly. Malfoy exchanged a look with his two 'friends' and shrugging he turned back to Harry.

"I meant to say, if you are the legendary Harry Potter than why the hell are you dressed like a…a MUGGLE," Malfoy's face was covered with disgust.

"Funny, specially when you look like a bleach head little pansy boy," Harry shot back angrily thinking back to Niki and Holly and all his friends back home. Though it was obvious Ron didn't know what that meant he still let out a snort of laughter, though that might have been because of the confused look on Malfoy's face.

"You can call me all you want Potter, but I heard that you aren't even a pure-blood. They say that your mother was a muggle-born. I don't blame you for being so bitter; life isn't always fair now is it? It just happens that some are born superior to others—"

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe you're more intelligent and attractive than a couple of slugs out there. Keep looking man, I'm sure you'll find 'em," Harry now turned away from Draco whose pale face was reddening.

"You don't wanna make enemies with me Potter. I can make your life pretty miserable—"

"You already have…having to look at your hair is torture enough. It's hurting my eyes. Think I have to get my eyes re-magiced again thanks to you," Harry then walk up to their classrooms' closed door and whispered in Ron's ear, "think we just met someone fouler than Snape. His hair alone does the trick. What do you say we give him a new color?"

Harry then wrapped his fingers around his wand and pulled it out of his pocket. With a graceful flick or his wrist he sent an almost invisible flash of light that headed straight for Malfoy's platinum mane.


End file.
